The collected information of a company is generally electronically stored in one or several data storages. The information objects e.g., documents are often assigned different access levels. Companies often also hold some kind of backup storage, which may only be accessed by authorised personnel, e.g., the IT department.
When a user requests access to an object, to which the user is not authorized access, only a general denial is delivered. In order to get access to the object, a manual request to an IT department is then required. The act of giving access may then include involving someone authorized to determine whether access should be given.
With today's technique generally only IT staff can access and give access to secured information. Accessing information from e.g., backups today will mean manually asking for access from e.g., a manager, and then doing several searches and restoring operations.